


Fuck the apocalypse

by SelfInsertIsLife



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, also other chapters will be longer, but - Freeform, but for the moment enjoy, for beware, reader - Freeform, there shall be A PLOT, will add more tags as this goes on, you get to date all the horseman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfInsertIsLife/pseuds/SelfInsertIsLife
Summary: After helping War prove he's innocent and even wen that wasn't enough bringing down the Charred council, you now have the eternal gratitude of the four horseman. They have accepted you into their home in a forgotten land util Earth is once more habitable. Till then, enjoy their company wile you can.





	1. A nearly empty house

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'v had this fic saved in my things for over 2 years and told myself, "HEY, I'v made this thing and the few people I have showed it enjoyed it, why not post it so other people can also enjoy it?" Not to mention the self insert tag in the Darksiders tag could always use another fic. Welp, I sincerely hope all of you enjoy it. My first language isn't English so if there are any mistakes or anything that sounds weird I am very sorry. I'v already have the next 2 chapters ready but will wait a bit before posting them.  
> ANYWAYS! I deeply hope this will bright someones day and hope all of you enjoy!

It has been years now. You helped War prove his innocence to a corrupted council, when it wasn't enough, you helped to destroy it. The journey was long and bloody. Demons, angels and all of humanity were killed in the meantime. All this because an angel that couldn't wait. And from his own mistakes, he brought the downfall to all around him, even himself.

It all seem so long ago now, as a dream that is slipping from your mind but it's too precious to forget. But even if a few pieces are missing. None will ever let you forget. The tale spread around the realms, songs about your courage and bravery are sung with passion all over there is life. And even death.

You earned the gratitude of the horseman, and some would say even more then just that. Death, Fury and Strife pretty much added you to the family since you helped avenge their sibling. They even let you live with them, seeing that Earth was no longer possible for anything to survive in it for too long.

You were very grateful, but that there might be a little problem since there were only four specific room for each of the horseman. They told you it wasn’t a problem since it was very rare for them all to be in the house at the same time, and that you could stay in the room of the brother who was absent. and with that, it was settled.

"Death and Fury will be returning tomorrow and Strife should arrive in two days, their rooms are free for use till then" War spoke, his tone indifferent. Since your return, the horseman stayed together more often, it was interesting to watch them go about their day and tell each other their tales. The adventures they had in other worlds, quests completed, artefacts found and even the people they met. It was everything you dreamed of. 

"Thank you, I will get to it in a minute." You simply answered. War was gentle enough to borrow his room until one of the horseman left. He said that sleep wasn't necessary for Nephilim like it was for humans. Even with your insistence there was no problem if you stayed somewhere else wasn't enough. He didn't quite insist. He simply told you that the floor was no place for resting and that was it.

War's room was like nothing you ever seen before. The first thing that came to your eyes was the red. It lighted the room and made it feel warm even if most of the furniture there were made of stone, as well as the pillars on each corner of the piece. "Marble" You murmured to yourself.

His bed was very large, you could notice little drawings made with what you could swear was gold in the blankets and pillows. The mattress was very soft, seeing that War must weight a ton, it didn't strike you as surprising. The blankets were made of silk on top and wool underneath.

Glancing over the walls you saw there stacked the weaponry of his adventures on Earth. You recognized them all, memories from the times they were in his hands. All more powerful than the other. And all there. In a display to be remembered.

Sliding your legs off the bed and walking towards the gauntlet, you gently caressed the back of it. Your fingertips feeling the cold iron wile your mind displaying scenes of its might, braking the strongest of crystals and knocking back enemies with its powerful shock. Now, sitting patiently, waiting until its time comes again.

"It might be a little big for your hand" A voice that made you think of the marble on the room came through the doorway. Making you gasp softly and withdraw your hand fast. As if you were doing something you shouldn't.

A faint snicker came out of War as he walks closer. "There is no need to be alarmed young one. You helped me acquire them, they are yours as well." He reassured you. He understood that the fighting had you in your heels, and getting used again to the calm you once knew would take some time.

"Heh, yes I know. But it's so weird seeing them against the wall and not being used to kill something or solve a puzzle."

"Their place is here at the moment. Where if they are needed again, we will know where to get them."

The thought of someone else exploring the house as if it were a temple to find all the artefacts at once seems funny to you. The faint snickers coming out of you made small smile form in War's lips. You made a mental note to try your best to keep that smile there for as long as you could.

"Would you like to try it?"

You blinked. For some reason his question got you off guard. "Uh. if you think it’s okay to."

"I can't see a reason why it wouldn't be okay" He tasted the modern word in his mouth. You couldn't help but feel your heart flutter.  
He pulled the gauntlet out of the piece displaying it and hold it himself, so you could get your hand inside. And as soon you were settled, he released the grasp of it. Big mistake, the gauntlet was with no doubt, way too much weight for you to hold in one arm and it brought you to the ground with a thud.

kneeling down and getting his hands around you but not actually touching you, he asked in the most worried tone you ever saw him use. "Are you alright?"

Your laughter filled the room, slowly lifting your head to show him the brightest of smiles. Not long after, he started to laugh. The room being filled with the joyful sound. Once you were done after what you think were four whole minutes, you slip your hand out of the gauntlet and War takes it, placing it back in place. 

"I should have known it would be heavy as fuck." You said, getting up, still laughing between words and trying to catch your breath.

"Indeed, next time I'll help you hold it." he still had the smile in his lips, you noticed.

"I imagine yours to be pretty heavy too?" You questioned. Moving to touch his arm.

He simply let you hold it against your chest, not letting it limb so the same mistake doesn't happen twice. "Come on, just let it drop so I can see!"

"You will end up hurting yourself again" He said, an amused tone in his voice.

"No I won't, now just let me see!" You hold it tighter against your chest, giving him a determined look with a little pout in the middle.

He let out a sigh and got up, rising his arm and you with it, effortlessly. "I am not so certain you will be able to take it."

You let go of it and drop on your feet, tilting your head up to look at his face. Now with just a pout. He chuckles and simply says. "You have an adorable face, young one."

If you were caught off guard last time, you have no idea what this could be. Your cheeks heated up almost like a slap in the face and your eyebrows almost shoot up in the sky on how fast they went up. All this sent War laughing again, pressing his hand against his temples.

Once control were regained on your body, you said maybe a bit more fast then you should. "I think you are cute too!"

That got his attention, lowering his hand and looking you straight in the eyes. It became harder to keep look at his face, looking down and glancing up to see if he's still staring. 

"You are the first creature beside my siblings to call me that." He simply said, reaching to caress your hair. Doing your best not to move a muscle, in fear it would ruin the moment. But still pressing your head against his palm, smiling warmly.

Even if you wished that the moment would never end, it did. He let go of your face and you felt a bit of disappointment. "Take your things to Strife's room. Fury will be arriving sooner then she mentioned."

"Really? When will she arrive?" Curiosity and surprise coating your words.

"Tonight." His indifferent tone back in place.


	2. Warm greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy easter everyone!

Fury is returning home! It has been what? A month you haven't seen her? War mentioned that she was away dealing with a group of especially bothersome demons that think just because the Charred council is gone, the White city was available to become their playground.

The nephilim didn't took sides with Heaven nor Hell. They were to leave each other util the third kingdom were restored and back on its feet. Which will take much longer now. Thanks Abaddon, you feathered fuck.

The horseman have been doing their best to keep the balance with the council gone. They were moving in and out of the house, being called by duty and having to leave for days and some times, months.

You didn't leave the house as often as they did. Seeming they didn't want to risk your life over any unnecessary dangerous mission. And you understand it perfectly, also because you are a important figure now. The representative of the Third kingdom, aka last human alive.

What does that representative of the Third kingdom does? You asked yourself, as soon as the title had been given to you. Well. You don't do shit. Mostly go in political mambo jambos when someone is needed to be remembered why they fucked up and were going to have to wait to kill each other.

All these thoughts flowed through your mind as you moved your stuff from one room to another. After the last of your stuff was moved, you returned to Fury's room for a last check. making sure you took all of your belongings and didn't leave a mess. You wouldn't want to bother her, but also, you wanted to keep the room as you found it.

Her room resemble War's room in some ways. The walls were covered in a almost burning orange velvet, different from War's. Her curtains stayed open wide to let the sunlight in, with a magnificent view to the mountains of this frozen realm. Instead of marble, her fourniture was made of a polished wood which you found pleasing to pass your fingers over. One thing for sure, her room has the most furniture.

The bed was just as wide as every bed in the house. But her blankets were a burned yellow with white drawing that covered it whole. Her pillows were basically clouds on how soft they were, as well because of color, a white pure as the untouched snow that covered the world outside.

In the opposite side of the window was a tall mirror, at the very top were carved four horses running down in different directions along the mirror, but at the bottom of it, they end up all together again. Looking to one another in a semicircle. All content to be reunited.

A thing about Fury is that she enjoys to surprise and impress. You noticed waking up in a especially early morning, that the sunrise can be seen by her window. And that the light that enters the window reflex in the mirror that then reflex in the whole room. The draperies looked like they were on fire when touched by the sun light. The ceiling became orange, it was like the room was burning. But it was absolutely beautiful.

Being content that you left nothing behind and her room wasn't a mess, you leave it be. Waiting for the return of its mistress as if a human had never slept two weeks in it.

Entering the main living room, you found war sitting in a wooden chair next to the fire place, sharpening his sword with a wet stone. The rhythmic hissing made by the blade every time the stone was passed against its edge filled the room. It was almost comforting.

Passing in front of war you headed to the fireplace in front of the chair. he didn't took the eyes off his work till you said. "I'm going to light a fire, its getting a bit cold." 

He got up and placed the sword on his back. "I will go get the logs outside." And with simply that, he left to do the task at hand. As for you, getting the fireplace ready seemed like the most useful thing to do.

Moving the ashes and remaining of the last time the fireplace was used, you set the paper on place and opened the chimney, so the smoke can go out instead of infestation the room. As you waited for War to return with the wood, you watched snowflakes float down on the now open chimney.

Not long after you were done, war returned with the wood. He carried an entire tree on his shoulder. It had only been cleaned of the leaves and roots. He snapped the thing in half using only his hands and put it on the fireplace.

"Thanks, I'll go search for the matches." And so you went, going to the kitchen to see if you could find any, but your mind quickly slipped from the matches once you heard the front door open. You walked back to the living room to see Fury in the door way, greeting War who had the decency to stop his work to greet her.

Then her attention comes to you. Her sharp eyes fixed on yours as a smile grows wide on her lips. "Missed me much dear?" Her voice was honey.

"Oh, you were gone?" You said in a surprised tone. Using all your willpower to stop yourself from smiling.

She let out a hearty laugh. "Is that so? Perhaps bringing you a gift was a mistake since I haven't been missed."

You stayed silent for a few seconds before pulling a shit eating grin. "Fury!" That got a laugh out of War, who was already back to his work.

She rolled her eyes and came closer, leaning and wrapping arms around you in a hug. "I hope you behaved well."

She was warm as if she didn't just come out of a snowstorm. Warping your own arms around her in a tender embrace. "I set your room on fire."

"Yes, that tend to happen very often." She answered in an amused tone, then finally letting go of you. 

"War took good care of you?" Her brother glanced over to her, leaving you to answer.

"We fought a lot, he just never stops talking and always trying to get on my nerves!" The look that came from War was priceless.

"Don't worry little one, I'll take good care of you." She laughed between words, looking over to her brother who seemed deeply annoyed.

"The road was long and I am exhausted, I will go rest now, see you two tomorrow." With a ruffle trough your hair she went upstairs, heading to her room. 

"Good night Fury!" You say, going back to the kitchen and grabbing the matches. Finally being able to light the fire. After you are done, you place them over the fireplace and grab a blanket, warping yourself and sitting down on what you assumed to be a bear pelt but much bigger. Enjoying the warmth of the fire and watching the wood burn.

"So I am getting on your nerves?" War was sitting behind you, his legs crossed and glaring deeply at you.

You just smirked and answered with a smug tone. "Oh, absolutely. The way you take good care of me. Ugh, so annoying."

His look was almost disappointed, you felt your chest squeeze and said quickly. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Please don't look at me like that."

That softened him, the corner of his lip rising. "I'm simply playing along, young one."

"Ooh, you got me." You placed a hand on your forehead to add drama. "But don't do that, it wounds my little human heart."

He passed a arm around you and pulled you to his lap. "Forgive me, I did not mention to wound you."

You simply let him do as he pleased. "I was being dramatic War."

He smirked, looking down to you. "Were you now? You do that so often I have trouble seeing when you are being serious or not."

Laughing you said in a hurt tone. "Oh ouch, I'll need some cold water for that burn."

"Burn?" He said, raising his eyebrows and grabbing your arms, turning them searching for something. "Where did you burned yourself?"

"I'm not burned for real War." A amused tone coating your words as he stop fiddling with your arms. Just holding them now.

"I see, it’s a human expression I presume?"

"You presumed right."

Chuckling he took his sword and stone, getting back to work. The hissing sound worked almost as a lullaby. You couldn't help but fall asleep.


	3. The wonders of Fury

The next morning, Death came. The sound of his heavy steps echoed trough the corridors and slipped underneath your door. Waking you up.

Apparently War took you to Strife's room after you fell asleep, or Fury decided sleeping on the full armor wearing horseman wasn't a very comfortable place. Which way, it was nice of them.

Sitting up you lazily look around, looking at the usual mess that Strife called his room. There were bullets and gun pieces spread all over the floor, you tried cleaning up a bit but it would just become messier each time. As if he were trying to show who owns the place. Or because he like to keep his room that way.

Jumping off the bed and avoiding stepping over the mess on the floor, you take a look around to see the best path to take on this jungle. His clothes are everywhere, there are three under his bed, five on the table and none on his wardrobe. Not to mention the ones spread around the house. Once you found one of his shirts on the fire place, you have no idea how or why. But it was there.

Opening the curtains, you take a look at the sun's position, since there is no real need for clocks in here the sun should work. The days and nights lasted longer in this place, it was hard to tell what times it was. But its not like you had to go anywhere. Not by yourself at least.

Leaving the room, the noise of a deep laughter came from downstairs. Fury must be telling her last adventures to Death. The sass she had always managed to get a laugh out of him. It was nice to hear it again.

With a grumble of your stomach you head downstairs to feed the beast living there. The kitchen smelled like cooked meat, not a surprise since its one of their favorite foods. Killing really its their thing after all.

As soon as you arrive, Death orange eyes fixes on you as you reached the bottom of the stairs. Standing up, he walks in your direction, making you speed up and jump, warping your arms around his chest. 

“Death!” You spoke happily, pressing your cheek against his chest as two arms made their way around your waist, pulling closer.

“Little bird.” He said softly, rubbing your back and slowly pulling away from the hug. “I have been told you have made a habit of tormenting my youngest sibling.” He asked, looking down at you and crossing his arms. You could almost feel the eyebrow rise even though you could not see it.

Giving Death the best surprised face you could, looking at War then back at him. “So that's what War has been telling you has he??? I cannot believe it!” War's face was as priceless as the one of the day before. Death turned to have a look at him, chuckling at the reaction of his brother, wile fury simply watched with amusement the little show their human put on display for them. 

“I would never dare to bother war in any way, if anything he's the one to always trying to get on my nerves.” You looked War straight in the eyes as you said it, a little smirk and speaking without a hint of malice in your voice as you were using before, wile he just looks unimpressed.

Death looked at the both of you and then fully turned to War. “Is that so War, have you been oh so terrible to our little bird?” Deaths voice was full of sass, joining in the little play set up by their beloved human. 

War opened his mouth to give a answer but was interrupted by Fury, joining in the childish game. “Oh that he most certainly have! As soon as I arrived the little dear here came running to me!”

Speaking in a way that made you think of a calm father hearing the excuse of why his children were fighting, Death spoke “Is that so? War, I expected better from you. Specially since it was our little bird here that helped you clear your name.” At this point Fury couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, Death joining in with his amused chuckle and War silply rolling his eyes.

It was useless tring to not laugh at the playful scolding poor War was receiving because of you, it really made you feel like there wasn't a problem in the world. At least part of that was right, this world was pretty much lifeless so it wasn't wrong to say that.

After the laughter had calmed down, you excused yourself that even if it was nice to finally properly see Fury and Death again, you couldn't sustain yourself with just that. Making your way to the kitchen to decide what you would eat. 

Settling for a sandwich and some weird fruit from the makers world with a name you couldn't dream of pronouncing, you returned to eat with the others. It was now Death's turn to tell a tale of his latest adventure, monsters defeated, lives saved, treasures looted, dungeons explored! The usual.

Breakfast went on by a flash. Once you realized you had already finished eating, the hunger was already making its way back. Getting up to wash the dishes was proven a chalange after sitting for so long, not to mention you really wanted to hear the end of Deaths story. 

Running back to the dining room after washing the dishes you find Death and War have already left the table, Fury remaining there with a small smile in her lips, looking in your direction. “A shame dear, you missed the end of the story.” 

“And what you mean is that you'll be kind enough to tell me the rest of it?” You pout, giving her the big ol'puppy eyes treatment, making her smile grow even more.

Getting up and walking towards the living room, she made a sign for you to followed her, and that you did. Wile she decided to settle herself in the large armchair made of something fuzzy that looked like it could have eaten you alive in one go, you decided to go for your beloved presumed bear pelt on the floor, that also looked like it could have eaten you in one bite.

After you made yourself confortable, Fury continued the story from the part you missed. Saying how Death wile venturing deeper into the dungeon found a chimeras nest. The fight had been hard seeing that five of the beasts decided to make him their next meal. A terrible mistake of the creatures. Although it was nothing he couldn't handle. 

“And with a few last attacks the creatures were no mor- oh! That makes me think I have yet to give your gift to you! Stay here wile I will go grab it.” Quick as a flash Fury made her way upstairs, going to greab whatever it is that she would be giving to you.

She came back so fast you didn't even had time to miss her. Carrying a large rectangle wrapped in a golden cloth, she made her way to you much more calmly with a smile in her lips. “Seeing as you spend most of your time in this house, I imagined you must feel awfully bored quite often.”

She was right, when you were alone which was nothing new for you, time seemed to take forever to pass, you had devoured every book you could find in the house, tried to keep yourself busy by cooking or cleaning, and your snow sculptures were becoming pretty impressive with the amount of training you had these past months. “Yeaaaaaah. Things can get a little slow in here sometimes. But its nothing to worry about.”

“Then I am happy to inform you this gift might be just what you need! It should divert you for as long as you'd like.” She smiled brightly, handing you the gift. 

The gift was clearly large, but it was so light. You imagined it to be a box with maybe something inside as you unwrapped the cloak around it, being greeted by a bright, hard, golden cover, filled with jewels. A book. A very fancy book in that.

“Ta-da! I been given this book in my last visit to the white city, its quite special you see? Go ahead and open it!” She sounded exited, waiting for that glint your eyes that you always had when she brought you something from her travels.

You were looking at it wide eyed, it was breath taking. It was clearly made by angels, some good damn angels at that. The jewels on it seemed to float slightly, passing a finger at the edge of it you could feel a little space in between, but it was firmly stuck in place. Little lines of silver at the edges of the book that looked like vibrant small vines. You could swear it was shifting in your hands.

“Deary!” You blinked, quickly looking up at her. Never you tough that you'd be so mesmerized by a simple book cover. And she could see that, smiling softly and opening it for you. 

Looking back to the book, you were surprised to see the pages were blank. Was this a diary or a journal of some sort? Looking back at with her curiosity, she felt you were looking for a answer.

“This is no regular book dear, place one of your fingers on top of the middle gem and push it thinking of something you'd like to read.” She closed the, presenting to you once more its impressive cover. 

Hesitantly you reached for the middle gem, pressing it lightly and thinking about a well know book back on Earth, just to test the book. And under your finger you could feel the gem move and the book starts to shift, slowly the book transformed into a little boy riding a broom, reaching out to grab a winged golden ball. That got a small smile out of you, and hit you hard with nostalgy.

“Heh, I never imagined I'd see another Harry Potter book in my ife.” To your surprise the picture seemed to be slowly moving, the wings flapping slowly and the boy reaching out more and more then moving back. It formed a loop, keeping true to the original image. 

“Fury, this is amazing. Thank you so much for this gift, you have no idea how much it means to me. Being able to read something from Earth, its just...thank you so much.” You put the book down and reached for her, hugging her tight and receiving a hug just as warm from her. 

“You are welcome dear, I'm just glad you enjoyed the gift I got you.” She stroked your back, aware what it is like to have your home and kin destroyed. A bitter pain, but she knew you were strong, and even with the heavy weight of being the last human you would still go far. Her and her brothers would make sure of it.

Slowly letting her go, you excused yourself to go put the book in a safe place and told her you would start reading once they were gone. You want spend as much time as you can with them wile they were still here. Running upstairs and placing the book inside your bag. You sat there for a while, looking at the bag with the golden, moving Harry potter book.

You missed Earth, you missed it so much. You wanted to visit it, visit where you lived. But you were scared. Scared that your loved ones would have been struck by the same fate as the rest of the world did, you knew they have but it was so hard to believe it at the same time.

You were meant to be away just for a few days, a small trip with friends, that was all. But then something happened. It got really hot all of a sudden and a women appeared. Then that soft blue light and then...the end of the world.

But the end had already come to pass, everything was dust and ruin. You were so lost, so desperate and in the ruins a huge mass of red and iron found you. War. He took you under his wing, he couldn't believe it when he first saw you, and you couldn't believe it when you first saw him.

A light knock on the door got you out of your train of tough. Rising your head and getting up quickly. Trough the door came Death, taking a long look at you before speaking.

“If you are not too busy, perhaps the little bird would like to stretch its wings with me?”


	4. Homesickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for updates but with my finals finally over (I did it btw!) and after a little brake the next chapter is finally here! Shout out for the person who commented and everyone who gave this kudos, it means a lot to me and I am very happy people are actually enjoying the fic! Thank you for everything! :)

Either he has a great sense of timing or he's just a mind reader, but Death always comes at the perfect moment. Knowing just how to get your mind off the edge. It puts a smile in your face, nodding that yeah, a walk would do wonders for you right now.

“Very well little bird, grab whatever it is that you need to keep yourself warm. I will be waiting outside.” And just like that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Sighing deeply and getting yourself back together, you grabbed your fuzzy coat and snow boots. Running downstairs to meet with Death, shirtless as usual. It surprised you the first time you saw him like that, not just because of the fact he was shirtless. But for the fact that he was shirtless in a snow storm with a cold enough to creep up on you even if you were well covered, mouted on a flaming horse and a heater of a man against you. Nephlin truly are impressive creatures.

“There you are, I've told my sister that we would be going for a walk. She went on ahead saying to know the perfect place we could head to. But she went by horse.” He said, eyeing you up and down, imagining how all that cloth would make it more difficult for you to move.

“Hah, going for a family walk are we? Have you invited War or should I make a run to go and invite him myself?” You couldn't let the big guy skip family time with his siblings.

“I have not, actually Fury invited herself to our walk after asking me where I was going. But if you want to make this a “family bounding” walk like you said, be my guest.”

With a grin plastered in your face you ran back inside, making it to War's room at full speed and coming to a halt in front of the door before knocking on it.

“War? Me, Fury and Death are going for a walk! Well, Fury went on ahead by horse but Death and I are going by foot! Would you like to come with us?” You said, panting lightly. Trying to hold it to listen to for the answer of the red rider. 

But instead, the door just opens, making you jump slightly in surprise. Now looking up at the rider, standing tall and looking back at you. His cheeks were a little red from what you could see and was he...panting? But you just brushed the tough away.

“Are you about to go right now?” He asked with the usual tone in his voice, eyeing the big fluffy coat. He tough it made you look like a children's toy.

“Yup! Death's waiting for me, but I wanted to invite you to come and join us! So, wanna come?” Shoving your hands in your pockets, you kinda wanted for him to hurry up and decide, its starting to get awfully hot with this coat.

“Very well, go join Death, I will meet the two of you shortly.” And with that, he closed the door once more. You just took the chance to go outside again and escape the heat.

“So, has my younger brother decided to leave his room and join us? Or is he too busy?”

“No no, he's on his way. I think that he's lifting something before joining us?” You tough back at his rosi cheeks, remembering the only other time you saw him like that was wen he tried to lift Uthane's hammer.

“Whatever it is that he was doing is none of our concern little bird, but at this rate Fury will be inpatient.”

That got a giggle out of you, Fury WILL likely want that we hurry our asses up or she might just go fetch us herself.

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming closer towards the front door, you could only guess who it could be, turning around and watching it open. Making way for the red rider to join his brother in the snow. 

“So, are you two ready for, as our little bird says, family bounding time?” War only gave him a little nod, wile you nodded excitedly. And just like that, started following the tracks left by Fury's horse in the snow. You imagined where they would take you, maybe a beautiful mountain, a frozen lake side or maybe even a sea. But as time passed and the walk became to take a while, with no sign of the tracks left behind reaching a end, you started to get tired. Walking on such deep snow was no easy task, and you didn't have either the legs or the stamina of those two.

“Do you two have any idea if we're getting any closer to reaching Fury?” You said in between pants, looking at the back of the riders.

“No little bird, I have never taken this path before, and having time to show our siblings our findings is still quite new to us. But why do you ask, do you tire already?” He stopped to look at you, noticing you panting slightly and being a little far behind them.

“Just a little bit, its been a wile since I had to move this much.” It was true, since you helped War clear his name you gained the protection of the horseman. Remaining mostly at the house and going out either to visit someone or for wen a reminder was needed.

War turned around, making his way to you and without saying anything he picks you up. Placing you to sit on his shoulder and rejoining his brother. This doesn't strike you as anything new, he has carried you before wen you were traveling together. Wile making your way trough the Ash lands, more time was spent on his shoulders then the floor. 

This continued for a while, some small talk and then a few minutes of silence. The silence didn't bother you at the least, with a view like this, it could be even considered peaceful. The high snowy mountains as far as the eye could see, the perfect untouched snow on the floor and the tiny, white fluffy clouds sprinkled all over a bright blue sky. So big and wide that you felt that if you'd only let go you could fly high up into it.

You got pulled back from your daydreaming wen War raised his hand slightly, whistling and with the act, summoning fire and smoke from which Ruin emerged, moving to stand by the side of his master. It was the first time you could reach Ruins face, seeing as the horse was absurdly big. And taking advance of your position you did, using this chance to pet his head.

That seemed to both surprise and please the horse, moving his head a bit forward so you could have a better reach. War simply watched as you pet his horse wile Death crossed his arms and chuckled at the scene wile summoning his own steed with a move of his hand.

“Oooooh you like that, don't you big boy?” Your only answer was a flare of his nostrils and he moving even more forward, almost knocking you back. Luckly War was there to put a hand on your back to keep you from falling as his horse pressed his face against your chest. 

You couldn't help but giggle at how adorable this giant horse was behaving, looking down to see War's reaction, you notice the fait blush in his cheeks from earlier. His eyes seemed to be shining brighter too and even a fait smile in his lips could be seen. You felt your stomach do a little flip at the sight of that and your own cheeks starting to warm up. Although the moment was ended by a amused rough voice.

“By the look of things, I think my younger sibling would also enjoy some pets from you.” Death commented, already mounted on his. Looking at you from over his shoulder.

War only glared at his brother before lifting you from his shoulder and placing you on Ruin, mounting the horse himself and sitting behind you. Warping a arm around you he rode off, with Death following close behind. 

“Why are we going by horse?” You shouted over the wind and the sound of hooves crushing snow.

War lowered his head and spoke near your ear, you could feel his hot breath against it and it was making the burning of your face return.

“We don't know how much further we would have to walk. But keeping Fury waiting is never a good idea.” Of course you tough, for some reason you felt a little disappointed but after feeling the arm around you tighten a little, the feeling vanished.

Turns out it wasn't that far away after Death and War summoned their horses, or maybe it was and it just seemed closer because you were going faster. The tracks continued at the enter of a frozen cave, that went deep underground. It began to get hard for you to see, the tracks desappering with the darkness but the horseman kept going. Maybe they could see in the dark?

After a sharp turn, you were nearly blinded by the light. The area suddenly opening greatly to present a underground cave. It was breath taking. A thick layer of ice covered the ceiling, but it was clear enough to let the light pass trough and see the sky, just a little distorted. It seemed to be warm enough here so that the 4 waterfalls in the cave were liquid with a few pieces of ice falling down with the water into rocks. And in the center of it all, something you tough you'd never see again. Green. Grass, flowers, bushes, trees. It was too good to be true. Fury stood there, amongst all that life. A proud smile plastered in her face as she watched you and her brothers ride forth. 

“Maybe this world isn't as dead as I imagined it to be.” Death was the first to jump off his horse, kneeling down and passing his hand over the grass. 

“I found this place wile exploring the world, I was looking for dungeons but found this instead.” 

After War finally stopped ruin, you didn't waste time in jumping off him. You had to kneel once hitting the ground and it DID make everyone look at you surprised. Quickly getting up you looked back at them.

“Haha yeah, so grass uh? That's pretty neat.” And like that you made your way away from the horseman, heading for the little flower bed near a bush and quietly sitting by it, shedding your coat since it was warm enough in there to not need it.

Still looking at you, one by one they came to sit by your side, even their horses laid down by their masters, enjoying the unusual peace. It was touching to you and a little silly. They didn't look like they belonged here with you, they belonged in a great battle, fighting wave after wave of endless enemy's and making legends. But instead here they were, sitting by yourside in a flower bed on the perhaps only piece of land with life in a entire planet.

After that, time passed in a rush, you talked and laughed the whole evening. Teached the horseman how to make flower crowns and even managed to take a nap against Ruin, who was just so warm you couldn't resist.You think you must have nap for at least a hour before feeling a hand shaking your shoulder lightly.

“Dear, wake up, we are going back home. You can't use Ruin as a pillow forever.” It was the sweet voice of Fury, bringing you back to your senses.  
Yawning and stretching you sat up, rubbing your eyes and looking at the horse you were resting against. He had a unusual calm look to him, it resembled that of War. Wen he wasn't scowling that is.

“We're going back so soon?”

“It seems there will be a snow storm soon. If you don't want to freeze, I think we should hurry.” She rose back to her full height, looking down at you with amusement.

Getting up yourself and stretching, you quickly grabbed your coat and took advantage that Ruin was still laying down to mount him.

“I'm ready whenever you guys are.” You happily announced, still sleepy but happy nonetheless . Ruin walked over to his master and War mounted him without hesitation, warping a arm around you and riding off without the others.

“Aren't we going to wait for them?” You looked up at War to try to figure out what is going trough his head. His face didn't gave anything away and it became harder to see in the dark cave you we're entering.

“My brothers are not being light wen they said snow storm. I'd like to get you back before it starts.” He looked down at you, eyes shining in the darkness of the tunnel and the same stern look in his face. After traveling together for a wile you noticed he started to care for you. At first you were just the living proof humans weren't extinct and there was still a chance for the third kingdom. But then you two started getting closer as you did everything in your power to help him. He started caring for you, protecting you and helping you wen before he didn't even bother to look at you twice. You wonder what happened for him to change his mind like that.

Resting your back against his chest and warping the coat tighter around your body, you started to believe him. It really did got much colder since you had entered the cave. All you wanted was some warmth now, and luckly you we're riding with the walking heather himself. Pressing your body as much possible against him you enjoyed the ride. As much as you could that is, covering your face almost entirely so nothing freezes off with this cold and wind.

They weren't kidding, in the little time you were napping the sky had turned almost entirely grey, with now big clouds hiding it. Promising to cover the world below with another blanket of snow. All you could say to it was no thanks.

Home was visible from far away, shouldn't take to long for you two to arrive. The trip back had been much faster, riding a horse at high speed must have something to do with it. 

This time after War stopped Ruin he didn't even let you have time to jump off, taking a tighter hold of you and hopping off. Banishing ruin and carrying you inside, closing the door and setting you in your bear(?) rug.

“Are you cold?”

“No no, I'm fine. Thank you.”

He looks at you as if he didn't believe you and goes outside. You can only imagine what he is going to do, getting up and grabbing the matches over the fireplace and sitting back down.

And on cue there he is, setting the wood in the fireplace and searching for the matches. You can only smile as he looks at all the places he think they might be at. Util you feel a looming presence behind you, staring you down. 

“You have them, don't you?” Your smile only grows.

“Maybe.” You giggle to yourself, looking back at him.

You were feeling awfully smug util he grabs you with his gauntlet, the thing being able to fully warp around your waist and lift you up with one hand. He didn't seem to even brake a sweat. Staring at you with those bright eyes and a smug smile of his own. 

“Alright fine, here.” You hand him the matches, knowing wen you lost in your own game. He takes them, but still doesn't let go. You start to kick your legs to see if he gets the hint. But nothing, his expression seems to be softening but that's about it.

“War? Are you gonna let me go or not?”

That seemed to do it, blinking and finally placing you back on your feet he made his way and lit the fireplace.


End file.
